


Litt Eve

by KusajishiChiru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anko Family (Hetalia), Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: El niño se alejó ligeramente mientras escuchaba la risa de la mujer, que intentaba ser sutil. Emil veía con su inusual ansia como una de las marcas grabada con un número veintitrés dentro de un árbol navideño.





	Litt Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya

Eran casi las nueve de la mañana, pero, quería terminar de acomodar esa pequeña planta en el marco de su puerta y así tendría lista toda la decoración de su casa. Si hay una época del año que Mathilde amaba era la época navideña, ya que la invadían gratos recuerdos y quería que su ahora pequeño hijo tuviera recuerdos alegres y hermosos de esas fechas conforme fuera creciendo. Cuando a la danesa le pareció que había quedado bien posicionado el muérdago, bajo del banco que le había servido de escalera para ver a un pequeño albino acercarse.

—Mamá, ya son las nueve.

—Ya voy, acabo de terminar aquí. ¿Ya está listo el desayuno?

—Sí, papá lo acaba de terminar. — decía el pequeño en lo que corría presuroso a la sala. Era extraño verlo así de eufórico, pero ya estaban a veintitrés de diciembre y era entendible si emoción.

La mayor siguió al niño, llevando consigo el banco hasta una zona de la sala donde se encontraba ya su esposo. Mathilde puso el banco frente un estante en el que el pequeño se subió sin chistar.

—Descontando la de hoy, ya solo queda una marca. — comento el noruego. Al momento en que encendía una muy particular y gastada vela- No te acerques mucho, Emil o tu respiración la apagara antes de tiempo.

El niño se alejó ligeramente mientras escuchaba la risa de la mujer, que intentaba ser sutil. Emil veía con su inusual ansia como una de las marcas grabada con un número veintitrés dentro de un árbol navideño se derretía.

— ¿Estás listo, Emil? — Pregunto la rubia al menor— Ya es momento de soplar, antes de que alcance la siguiente marca.

El infante no necesito que se lo repitieran dos veces para apagar la vela, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer en esas fechas y más emocionado estaba por el simple hecho de que era veintitrés, no solo faltaba poco para navidad, sino porque hoy celebraban la pequeña noche buena.

—Esta noche vendrán tus tíos a cenar— informo el noruego al tiempo en se dirigía a la cocina, donde ya estaba servido el desayuno.

—Entonces harás pudin de arroz

—Sí, pero acuérdame que hay que guardar un poco para mañana en la noche— dijo el mayor viendo como el pequeño pronunciaba una sonrisa en su rostro a la par que asentía.

**Author's Note:**

> el titulo significa Pequeña Noche Buena en noruego o eso dice el traductor
> 
> Basicamente lo que puse para hacer este fic son las costumbres navideñas que más me gustaron, son tanto de Dinamarca como de noruega, por ejemplo:
> 
> Calendario-vela: Esta es una vela con 24 marcas se quema una por día y para ellos es costumbre que se reúna la familia, casi siempre es en el desayuno. También lo más común es que el más pequeño de la casa apague la vela. Esta es proveniente de Dinamarca.
> 
> Pequeña Noche Buena: esta se celebra el 23, se reúne toda la familia para una pequeña cena, se acostumbra a servir de postre pudin de arroz, en estos se esconden algunas nueces y a quien la encuentre le toca un mazapán de puerquito. Esta viene de Noruega.
> 
> También es costumbre dejar una porción de pudin de arroz para Papá Noel, esto es el equivalente a la leche y galletas de E.U.A


End file.
